recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alcapurrias
Ingredients Masa * 1 bag of green bananas ( about 2 pounds ) * 3 green plantains * 1 or 2 potato (water in potato keeps masa smooth) * 1 or 2 yautia * 3 tablespoons of achiote (annato seeds cooked in oil, so the oil can get the color and flavor from the seeds) * ⅛ cup of vegetable oil, lard or shortening (which has been heated with the achote until it has reached a deep red color) * 3 tablespoons of sofrito * salt and pepper to taste. Directions You will find the meat filling recipe under the Pastelillos recipe. Notice the meat combination of beef, veal and pork. You can leave out the veal and pork if you wish. # Cut off the ends of the green bananas and with a paring knife make a slit length wise, making sure not to cut to deep, you just want to penetrate the skin. # Place the bananas in a pan with hot water from the faucet and salt. This will make it easier to peel the skin off the banana. # Once you have completed this stage, you will notice that the skin has started to come away from the banana. # Take your knife and just move from side to side in a rocking motion. Do this the length of the banana and notice how easy the skin comes off . # Place the peeled bananas in a pot with cold water and salt making sure that they are completely covered in water and set aside. # Follow the same procedure with the green plantains and set aside. # Peel the yautia and place in a pot with cold salted water. # Peel the white Potato and place in cold salted water. # If you have or can get hold of a large deep roasting pan it will help you with the next step, and that is the grating part of this recipe. That's right we are going to have to use a grater. If you want a true Alcapurrias we are going to use some elbow grease, no blender or food processor. # You can start by grating the green bananas right into the roasting pan, followed by the rest of the other vegetables except for the Potato, leave that for last. The Potato has always been used to clean and remove the residue of the other vegetables. # Once you have completed the grating add the sofrito and mix thoroughly. This would be a good time to add salt and pepper to taste. Now finally you can add the achote colored oil making sure to strain the oil so that none of the achote seeds fall into the mixture. Make sure that the mixture has completely absorbed all of the seasonings. The best way to this is to make sure that your hands have been washed clean and work the mixture like if was a piece of flour dough. # Once you have completed the mixing of the masa put it in a large covered bowl and allow to rest in the refrigerator for at least four hours or preferably over night. # When you are ready to fry the Alcapurrias, fill a deep fryer or caldero with enough oil or shortening for deep frying and heat to about 360 °F. # Make sure to wash your hands and then scoop out level kitchen spoon full of the mixture and place it on the palm of your hand. Add a teaspoon of filling in the center and then fold and roll into a cylinder shape making sure that the filling is well encased into the mixture. Set aside until you have at least two or three to fry at a time. # Fry the Alcapurrias bathing the top parts by spooning the hot oil over them until golden brown. Don't raise the heat anymore than you have to you want them to fry slowly so that they will cook completely inside. # Once they are done remove from the fryer and allow them to drain on a paper towel. Alcapurrias are best eaten while they are still hot. Remember this considered finger food so dig in and enjoy. \ Category:Puerto Rican Appetizers Category:Potato Recipes Category:Evaporated milk Recipes Category:Annatto seed Recipes Category:Plantain Recipes Category:Banana Recipes Category:Malanga Recipes Category:Masa Recipes Category:Ground veal Recipes Category:Ground beef Recipes Category:Ground pork Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos